


Be My Valentine?

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: "'Você é menos idiota que a maioria das pessoas. Na verdade, você é quase tão legal quanto o meu avô e a Tepa, minha gata. Be my Valentine?Yuri P.Ps: Não precisa responder se não quiser. Mas que seria legal, seria.'Foi o que eu escrevi no cartão, joguei na caixa junto com o chocolate e entreguei para mulher e vi ela fazer os procedimentos para mandar minha encomenda pro Cazaquistão."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NandaStanix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaStanix/gifts).



> Olá, coleguinhas. 
> 
> Antes de mais nada, TODOS SAÚDEM O GRANDE LIMÃO! Ok, pouca gente vai entender essa referência, então deixa quieto. hahahaha 
> 
> Falando sério agora, essa fanfic foi escrita para o Segundo Amigo Secreto da Panelinha da Limonada. Ou Paneleiro Secreto. 
> 
> Para saber mais sobre a Panelinha, para ver as outras fics, chega aqui: fanfiction. com. br/u/527218/ [sem espaços. hahaha] 
> 
> Obviamente, nem os personagens nem o universo em que a fic foi ambientada me pertencem. 
> 
> —--------- 
> 
> Faz tempo que eu não apareço por essas bandas e digamos que eu esteja produtiva por esses tempos graças a pessoa que eu tirei, então provavelmente vou me fazer mais presente por aqui. A meta é essa pelo menos. 
> 
>  
> 
> Agradeço às minhas betas do fundo do coração. Elas aguentam meus surtos de toda a sorte. Se tiver erros, a culpa é minha, não delas. ♥
> 
> Bom, chega de enrolação proveniente de um desnecessário nervosismo Yuuri-Katsukiano. Vamos ao que interessa. 
> 
> Desejamos uma boa leitura e, se possível, uma boa diversão. hahahaha

Ano passado, Viktor recebeu de Yuuri chocolate pelo dia de São Valentim e só faltou me deixar maluco por isso. Falo sério, ele não parava de mostrar para todo mundo aquela porcaria de chocolate dizer "Foi meu noivo que me deu! Foi meu noivo que me deu! Foi meu noivo que me deu!" Ele deu marshmellow e chocolate num tal de Dia Branco que só existe no Japão, pelo visto. 

 

Esse ano, ele tá enchendo a merda do saco porque ELE quer dar chocolate pro Yuuri no dia de São Valentim. Não piorasse a situação, ele me arrastou para a loja de doces com ele. Eu não estou brincando quando digo que ele pega cada chocolate da loja e me perguntava se o Yuuri ia gostar. Se ele, que é praticamente casado com o leitão, não sabe, por que eu que vou saber? Mas não que ele se importe com a minha opinião de fato, porque ele enfia as porcarias na cesta.

 

"Velho, compra qualquer merda porque seu porco vai gostar de qualquer jeito." Eu disse, enervado com a quantidade absurda de doces que ele carregava.

 

Quero dizer, Viktor escolhe todos os chocolates da loja, sem brincadeira. Não satisfeito de ter que estar ali por algum motivo realmente relevante, começo a imitar o porco de forma pouco lisonjeira, mas muito justa: 

 

"Bikitoru me deu chocolate de dia de São Valentim, mas eu não posso comer senão eu vou virar um porco de novo."

 

O velho me olha com seriedade divertida e disse:

 

"Você sabe que eu gosto de comer porco de qualquer jeito, não sabe?" 

 

EW! Que porra de resposta é essa? Eu não preciso saber das intimidades de vocês. Sério, eu vou vomitar!

 

"Isso é nojento!" Eu reclamo, enfurecido. 

 

"Ao invés de reclamar sobre eu amar Yuuri, você deveria começar a expressar seu amor pelas pessoas." Viktor disse com aquele ar irritante de sabe-tudo que eu odeio tanto. "Tome. É por minha conta. Tem alguém que merece esse chocolate vindo de você, tenho certeza."

 

Olho para o pacote de chocolates de cara de gatinho. A embalagem dizia que era chocolate com pimenta. Verdade fosse dita, era praticamente a minha pessoa em forma de doce. Tirando o fato de eu não ser doce, é claro.

 

"Alguém vai gostar de receber isso, eu tenho certeza." Viktor me cutuca, dando uma piscadela ridícula. 

 

Eu espero sinceramente não estar corando por ele me dizer isso, mas pelo ardor da minha cara é provável que eu realmente esteja. Amar alguém como velho ama o porco é nojento e completamente desprazeroso. Maldito seja o Nikiforov por suas provocações que até tinham algum sentido, mas são completamente desnecessárias!

 

"Eu não amo ninguém, porque é absolutamente nojento ver você amando o porco e..." Eu reclamo quase gritando.

 

"Não ama?" Viktor me interrompe, levantando a sobrancelha de forma repugnante e começou o que seria uma imitação humilhante de mim. "Beka isso, Beka aquilo, Beka é tão maneiro, tão diferente de você e do porco. Beka é DJ e tem uma moto maneira. Beka gosta de gatos..."

 

"Cala a boca, velho! Eu não falo assim!" Eu o interrompo, vermelho de ódio. "Eu não sou como vocês."

 

"Mas vai dizer que ele não vai gostar de receber chocolates de você?" Viktor me pergunta e eu fico nervoso. 

 

Quero dizer, eu realmente não sabia se ele ia gostar. Somos amigos. Brothers, sabe? Ele é meu melhor amigo! Eu realmente não gosto de pensar que o que eu sinto pode ser mais profundo que isso porque eu realmente não estou a fim de estragar a porra toda. Mas um simples chocolate de dia de São Valentim não vai estragar tudo, vai? Eu pego a porcaria do chocolate e vou pagar antes que eu mude de ideia. Não que eu tenha certeza que eu vá enviar qualquer coisa, mas se eu for enviar, tem que ser algo que eu comprei.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Cartão... Cartão. Cartão! Que inferno ter que escrever essa merda! Eu não esperava por essa parte, mas parece inevitável. Acho que já tem coisa pra caramba pra identificar que sou eu quem estou mandando este doce dos infernos. Quero dizer, é chocolate com pimenta com forma de gatinho! E vai ter meu endereço na caixa, porque vai pelos correios. 

 

Eu gosto do Beka. Provavelmente do jeito que o porco gosta do velho e vice-versa, mas eu definitivamente não sou tão meloso e nojento quanto eles. Mas se o Beka não gostar de mim assim, eu vou estar pagando o mico do milênio. Então eu teria que ser sutil ou eu não seria muito diferente das fãs dele. 

 

O PROBLEMA É QUE EU NÃO SEI SER SUTIL! 

 

Levanto e vou correndo para os correios. Alguma coisa vai sair na hora e era aquilo que eu ia mandar antes de me arrepender de vez dessa ideia estúpida. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Você é menos idiota que a maioria das pessoas. Na verdade, você é quase tão legal quanto o meu avô e a Tepa, minha gata. Be my Valentine?

 

Yuri P.

 

Ps: Não precisa responder se não quiser. Mas que seria legal, seria."

 

Foi o que eu escrevi no cartão, joguei na caixa junto com o chocolate e entreguei para mulher e vi ela fazer os procedimentos para mandar minha encomenda pro Cazaquistão. Na verdade, eu tô estático, em choque. Eu tento lembrar o que eu escrevi, mas eu não consigo botar em palavras. Eu só sei que foi uma coisa bem idiota. Eu vejo a caixa caindo em um saco gigante que foi parar para dentro de uma sala misteriosa e eu sabia que nunca mais veria aquilo. Merda!

 

"Obrigada por usar nossos serviços e volte sempre." A atendente falou, me deixando em pânico. 

 

Merda, merda, merda! Aquela coisa chegaria na mão do Otabek no dia de São Valentim e eu não tinha mais como evitar. Eu me odeio. Eu me odeio muito!

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

14 de fevereiro! Se as minhas orações foram atendidas, a caixa maldita se perdeu no meio do caminho, mas eu não tenho tanta sorte assim. 

 

Eu não sei que horas ele vai acusar o recebimento. Na verdade, eu passo o dia todo com a cabeça ocupada por outras coisas, qualquer coisa, de verdade. TV, livros, redes sociais com gente postando fotos melosas sobre seus valentines, revistas e o que mais aparece na minha frente. Qualquer coisa, menos pensar nele. E não preciso dizer que não está funcionando, não é?

 

É quando eu recebo a seguinte mensagem de Otabek:

 

"Obrigado pelo chocolate. São bem a sua cara. E estão muito gostosos." 

 

O QUÊ?! SÓ ISSO?! SÉRIO!? Quero dizer, todo meu esforço pra isso? A não ser que ele esteja sendo educado porque eu escrevi algo idiota no cartão. 

 

OU ELE NÃO ME CORRESPONDE. 

 

Puta merda, ele não me corresponde. 

 

Eu não quero ficar mal com isso, mas eu tô. Eu tô mal pra caralho, aliás. Isso acabou comigo. 

 

"Legal." Eu respondo, desligando o celular logo em seguida e tacando ele para longe. 

 

É a pior coisa que podia me acontecer. Todo mundo postando coisas legais por ter um bom dia de São Valentim e eu aqui, na merda, porque decidi contar pro Otabek que eu gosto dele. Eu nunca devia ter feito isso.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

As coisas entre nós esfriaram. Eu não esperava menos, sem sacanagem. Juro que não queria ser tão infantil, até porque eu estou prestes a fazer 17 anos, mas eu não consigo. Eu não consigo agir normalmente com o cara que eu gosto porque ele sabe que eu gosto dele, mas ele não gosta de mim. Tá, ele não é obrigado a me corresponder, mas me falar diretamente que não me corresponde e pedir desculpas por isso seria legal. Sim, pedir desculpas, porque fala sério, quem não gostaria de mim? E quem teria coragem de me magoar assim?

 

Nem meu aniversário era capaz de me animar, mesmo eu estando às vésperas dele. Eu ganhei folga do trabalho, então vou a Moscou visitar meu avô. Ele com certeza vai me tirar da merda. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

1º de março, meu aniversário. O dia foi todo legalzinho. Eu passei com o vovô. Ele me fez piroshkis e me levou pra passear. As mensagens genéricas também chegaram. Ok, talvez eu esteja sendo injusto. Elas foram carinhosas e as pessoas se importam comigo. E o vídeo que as Yuri Angels fizeram também foi legal. Mas não conte a elas que eu disse isso ou elas vão ficar piores do que já são. 

 

Era pra eu estar feliz. E eu estou, não me leve a mal. Mas tá incompleto. Eu me sinto idiota, na verdade, mas Otabek não me desejou feliz aniversário ainda. E isso me afeta porque eu continuo gostando dele mesmo que não seja correspondido. QUE BELA MERDA EU ESTOU FAZENDO DA MINHA VIDA, VIU?

 

Meia noite do dia 2 de maio. Não é mais meu aniversário. E eu não ganhei parabéns do Otabek. Eu não consigo evitar esse sentimento horroroso de vazio e derrota por não ter recebido a bosta de um parabéns do Otabek. Isso não era pra ser nada demais, mas é, porque eu gosto dele e o que ele faz é importante pra mim. E eu odeio tudo isso, porque me sinto dependente de alguém que não me corresponde.

 

É quando meu celular vibra e eu ouço o toque de mensagem que programei pra ele. Não pergunte e nem me julgue, você certamente já fez idiota deste calibre.

 

"Feliz aniversário, Yura. Eu não esqueci. O festival que eu tive que tocar hoje exigiu demais desde cedo. Desculpa."

 

Eu não devia ficar feliz com tão pouco. Ele só mandou uma porcaria de mensagem. No ano anterior, ele me mandou um presente bacana pelo correio, com um cartão legal e uma mensagem decente na hora certa. Verdade seja dita, Otabek está estranho desde que eu me declarei para ele. E eu também estou estranho por consequência. O toque dele se faz ouvir de novo.

 

"Toquei sua música preferida no festival." Diz a nova mensagem de Otabek. 

 

Ele provavelmente está falando do remix dançante de Smells Like Teen Spirit do Nirvana que, segundo ele, é a única coisa que casa do meu gosto musical com as festas mainstream que ele tem que tocar. Ele fez o remix especialmente para mim, como não pensar que essa música é minha preferida? Pensar nisso dói. 

 

"Você está chateado comigo? Eu prometo compensar." Otabek mandou mais uma mensagem.

 

Eu me pergunto o motivo de ele questionar tal coisa, mas notei que estava com a janela dele aberta há quinze minutos, o status online e todas as mensagens visualizadas, mas não respondidas. Parece que eu estou com raiva. E eu realmente estou com raiva dele desde o dia de São Valentim, mas ele não precisa saber. 

 

"Obrigado. E desculpa, eu me distraí." Respondo.

 

E largo o celular pra qualquer canto. Ele disse que ia compensar, mas como se compensa um coração partido?

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Aparentemente essa bosta de dia de São Valentim não acaba quando termina, porque um mês depois tem um tal de dia Branco. Pelo que eu entendi, quem recebeu chocolate no Valentine’s retribui no dia Branco. E obviamente isso só existe no Japão, porque por mais que eu goste de lá, aquela terra não faz o menor sentido. E eu só sei disso porque Yuuri, aquele porco, deu chocolate pro Viktor, aquele velho, hoje cedo. Eu não sei se é por isso, mas depois que eu fui rejeitado por Otabek, o amor daquele dois só fica mais e mais nojento e meloso. Ainda mais com o velho passando o dia todo roubando beijos e dando cantadas ridículas no porco, que correspondia quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. E isso é todo santo dia! 

 

E não é despeito. É só nojo mesmo. E tristeza. Eu sinto falta do Otabek. Eu queria nunca ter me declarado para ele, aí nossa amizade estaria intacta mesmo que eu... URGH, EU NEM ACREDITO QUE VOU DIZER ESSA PALAVRA NOJENTA, MAS... Mas nossa amizade estaria intacta apesar de eu ser apaixonado por ele. Eu não quero pensar no quanto estou vermelho e o quanto a minha cara está ardendo por eu ter dito, mesmo que para mim mesmo, que estou apaixonado por Otabek. 

 

Chego em casa, tomo um bom banho e deito no sofá, ligando a TV e rodando os canais por algo o menos entediante possível. Meu celular apita com aquele toque especial que me faria correr para ver o conteúdo da mensagem, mas hoje não. Mesmo que meu coração esteja quase saindo pela boca, eu não tenho a mínima vontade de saber o que ele tem a me dizer. O celular apita de novo. Eu tremo, confesso. Mas não vou me render. Jogo o aparelho para longe, rezando para ele me deixar em paz. Mas o aparelho apita de novo com o toque dele. Pego-o de volta e olho as mensagens:

 

"Yura, eu tô aqui."

 

"Abre a porta, por favor?"

 

"Você não está em casa?"

 

Logo em seguida, chega a seguinte mensagem:

 

"Você está em casa. Eu posso ouvir a TV e seus passos daqui."

 

Eu caminho para a porta, nervoso. Otabek tinha saído de Almaty, no Cazaquistão, para me ver neste dia 14 que nada tem de especial em lugar nenhum, exceto no Japão. E fala sério, nada disso faz sentido. Ele não me corresponde, então por que ele está aqui? Giro a maçaneta e deixo ele entrar. Definitivamente não era legal ficar do lado de fora, por mais que ele merecesse esse pequeno castigo por ser idiota comigo. 

 

Verdade fosse dita, eu ainda não tinha olhado para Otabek direito. E nem queria olhar. Doía vê-lo. 

 

"Yura?" Ele me chama com aquela voz grave que sempre acabava comigo. 

 

Olho para ele e o vejo segurando tanta coisa que me assusto. Tem um gato grande de pelúcia, flores brancas, muitos doces e mais uma caixa de presente embrulhada em papel com estampa de oncinha.

 

"Quê?!" É tudo o que eu consigo dizer quando percebo isso. 

 

Eu pego tudo das mãos dele e apóio no sofá para deixa-lo respirar. Isso tudo é um exagero e eu realmente não estou entendendo pra que tudo isso.

 

"Yura, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Ele diz, sério. 

 

Eu fico nervoso. Tipo, muito nervoso mesmo! Ele tá me olhando muito sério com aquele olhar penetrante e os lábios um tanto curvados para baixo. Otabek é tão bonito que meu peito dói, eu constatei, tapando a boca. Por medo de gaguejar qualquer bosta, eu simplesmente assinto. Ele se aproxima de mim, tão perto quanto nunca esteve, fazendo minha respiração acelerar. A gente praticamente respira o mesmo ar. Então ele me pergunta:

 

"O que eu faço pra ser tão legal quanto o seu avô e a Tepa?"

 

E eu só consego responder uma coisa: 

 

"Quê?!"

 

A expressão dele não muda e eu só fico mais e mais nervoso. 

 

"Aqui." Ele diz, tirando o cartão do bolso. "Você disse que eu sou _quase_ tão legal quanto o seu avô e a Tepa, sua gata. Eu quero ser tão legal quanto eles pra você, Yura."

 

"Você já é. Sempre foi." Eu respondo com a voz estrangulada, morto de vergonha. "Não me faça repetir isso."

 

A expressão dele se suaviza e ele toca no topo da minha cabeça, fazendo carinho em mim. Se eu já estou vermelho, provavelmente estou ficando roxo de vergonha nesse exato momento. Mas aquele toque é bom, ridiculamente bom.

 

"O que significa tudo isso?" Eu pergunto, nervoso. 

 

"Eu trouxe pessoalmente seu presente de aniversário esse ano, Yura." Ele me diz e a mão que fazia carinho no meu cabelo desce pelas minhas costas até chegar na minha cintura. 

 

Merda! Minhas pernas estão perdendo a força! Que merda é essa, cara? Eu tô derretendo nas mãos dele. É só a porcaria de um carinho. Um carinho muito gostoso e íntimo que me faz querer mais, mas ainda assim...

 

"Tem muito presente aí." Eu retruco.

 

Ele me olha sério, mas suave, enquanto se explica:

 

"Você me perguntou se queria ser seu valentine. Eu não vou dizer que nunca ouvi essa pergunta antes, mas eu nunca quis corresponder alguém que tenha me perguntado isso. Até agora."

 

Ok... As coisas estão começando a ficar mais interessantes para o meu lado.

 

"Então eu comecei a pesquisar na internet sobre o que fazer sobre isso e descobri que existe o Dia Branco no Japão. Um feriado que serve para dar coisas a quem te deu chocolates no dia de São Valentim e você queira corresponder." Ele explicou de forma tão natural que eu me senti idiota. 

 

Eu tinha visto Viktor receber chocolates de Yuuri e toda aquela melação brega deles. Mas nunca tinha imaginado que isso aconteceria comigo. 

 

"É meio absurdo ter que esperar um mês para corresponder a quem se _ama_ , mas era o jeito que eu tinha encontrado."

 

"Então você me corresponde?" Eu pergunto, incrédulo e de olhos arregalados. 

 

Ele não me responde com palavras. Ao invés disso, ele me beija com suavidade e carinho. É ridículo da minha parte, mas enquanto ele está relaxado e de olhos fechados, eu estava com os olhos arregalados e a respiração presa, todo empertigado como um gato. São só os lábios dele encostando nos meus, mas é a primeira vez que isso acontecesse comigo, então eu simplesmente não tenho como agir normalmente. Ainda mais porque são os lábios de Otabek Altin! Muito incerto do que fazer, eu encosto minhas mãos nos ombros dele e relaxo, deixando a respiração presa sair. É nesse momento que os lábios dele capturaram meu lábio inferior e eu aperto os ombros dele, sem saber o que fazer. Eu não consigo explicar o quanto isso bom, sabe? 

 

"O que você acha?" Ele responde, dando um maldito sorrisinho de canto super sexy e me fazendo corar até a raiz do cabelo.

 

Eu não sei o que dizer. Quando eu mandei o cartão há um mês atrás, eu não esperava que a situação seria essa um mês depois. Eu também não sei o que fazer. Eu só sei o que eu quero. E é por isso que eu o beijo. Talvez eu esteja meio afobado fazendo isso, mas aquele lance de capturar meu lábio nos dele foi legal. Eu quero fazer aquilo com ele. E ele faz isso de novo comigo. Quando eu faço isso de novo com ele, Otabek passa a língua no meu lábio e eu tremo de prazer. 

 

"Muito rápido?" Ele pergunta, confuso e um tanto zombeteiro, mas sexy e confiante.

 

"Cala a boca." Eu respondo, respirando fundo e recuperando o juízo. 

 

Eu o beijo de novo, dessa vez indo com tudo. Quando a língua dele toca a minha, eu derreto nos seus braços, mas o beijo continua porque eu não vou desistir agora. Aliás, dura bastante já que eu fui fazendo o que ele fazia, aprendendo por imitação e pegando o jeito da coisa. Quando eu penso que está tudo certo, ele morde meu lábio inferior e puxa e merda, eu gemi com isso, porque foi delicioso, voltando a me beijar. Ele está acabando comigo pouco a pouco e por agora eu preciso assumir que não sou capaz de competir com ele nesse quesito... Por enquanto. Aliás, aproveitando que ele aparentemente sabe tudo, eu pergunto:

 

"E agora?"

 

Otabek me olha com curiosidade, analisando de cima a baixo e responde, sério:

 

"Agora eu anuncio que vou ficar o resto do mês em São Petersburgo e espero que você saia comigo em encontros sucessivos até virar meu namorado antes de eu voltar pra Almaty."

 

Merda, ele é tão legal. Tão direto e sincero como eu deveria ser. Posso tentar ser como ele a partir de agora. 

 

"Beleza. Acho que é um bom plano e tem altas probabilidades de funcionar."

 

Ele sorri e eu também. Estava tudo certo. Eu o beijo de novo, só para confirmar se está tudo acontecendo de fato e é real. Por via das dúvidas, mordo levemente seu lábio inferior e o puxo, passando a língua levemente, apenas para ouvi-lo gemer em aprovação e me beijar ainda mais.

 

"Você aprende rápido, não é?" Ele me diz, arfante, enquanto brinca com uma mecha de cabelo minha.

 

"Você não faz ideia... Tá com fome?" Pergunto, enquanto recupero o fôlego. "Podemos pedir uma pizza. E tem bastante chocolate pra sobremesa."

 

Ele concorda, com aquele bendito sorriso de canto que eu tanto adoro, e começamos a conversar distraída e divertidamente. Estamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Talvez agora eu entenda porque o porco e o velho são tão... Do jeito que são. Eles se amam. E eu e Otabek também. Mas, palavra de honra, nunca vamos ficar tão nojentos e melosos quanto eles. Nunca! Jamais! De jeito nenhum!

 

Ou talvez um pouco. Mas não na frente dos outros. Porque Otabek é legal demais para agir feito o velho e o porco! Isso com certeza!

 

_FIM_

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Nanda Stanix. Fim do mistério! Eu sou a pessoa que te encheu de perguntas e te botou doida o paneleiro inteiro. Tadaaaaaaaaaaa! hahahahaha 
> 
> Como eu disse, foi um prazer escrever pra você. Foi prazer tão grande que, na verdade, essa foi só uma das 3 fics que eu escrevi pra você/por causa de você. Um pouco de paciência e você recebe as 3, pode cobrar. 1/3: Concluído com sucesso. Faltam 2/3, mas vai sair. haha 
> 
> Espero que você tenha gostado e acompanhe as outras, que são bem maiores que essa, vai por mim. ;) 
> 
> \----- 
> 
> E pra você que leu até aqui, gratidão. <3 
> 
> Comentários, sugestões, feedback, gritaria e xingamentos (suaves e construtivos se não for pedir muito): deixem na caixa de comentários. Eu vou responder todos, embora eu tenha a leve impressão de que estou em falta com esta casa... Er... Ok, vou correr atrás disso. hahahaha *riso constrangido* 
> 
> Favoritos também são agradecidos de antemão: gratidão por favoritar. 
> 
> Gratidão por ter lido e até a próxima. :D


End file.
